


Tabloid

by Telesilla



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Community: daily_porn, M/M, Masturbation, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-03
Updated: 2003-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-05 22:59:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you  for the two names and one word that lead to this.</p></blockquote>





	Tabloid

At first the room is silent except for the faint sound of rustling paper and the slick slide of a lubed hand on an equally lubed cock. But then the gasps begin, gasps which are soon superseded by moans. The rustle of the paper grows louder, and the slippery sounds of the hand on the cock grow faster. Then there is the noise of a magazine being dropped on the bed, followed quickly by a hoarse voice groaning, "oh fuck yeah ... Ewan...." A moment later the sounds of a distant shower can be heard.

The magazine showing pictures of Ewan McGregor in eyeliner and leather at Sydney's Mardi Gras lies silent on the bed in Liam Neeson's hotel room.

_-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the two names and one word that lead to this.


End file.
